Crying In The Club
"Crying In The Club" is Camila Cabello's debut solo single. It was originally released on May 19, 2017 as the lead single from her upcoming debut studio album Camila (2018), then titled The Hurting. The Healing. The Loving. Despite its commercial and critical success, it was discarded from the album.Camila Cabello Shares Official Trailer for Debut Solo Single "Crying in the Club"Camila Cabello Is Wet And Moody In The Trailer For Her Debut Solo Single Its music video premiered the same date. The song was written by Cabello, Sia, and Benny Blanco. It is a mid-tempo tropical pop and dance track. It is her first release as a solo artist since her departure from the girl group Fifth Harmony. Background Cabello previously collaborated with producers Benny Blanco and Cashmere Cat on the latter's song "Love Incredible", recorded in May 2016. Following Cabello's departure from the girl group Fifth Harmony, and after years of writing in her downtime, she began writing songs in earnest for her debut. In February 2017, during a writing session with Blanco, singer-songwriter Sia conceived the concept for a demo, and both composed the song. After Blanco offered her "Crying in the Club", Cabello rewrote the song's bridge and recorded the track. "It had a message about healing through the power of music," she said later, "That theme was a key part of what I wanted for my album." The song was released on May 19, 2017 to digital music stores and streaming services, following several music collaborations by Cabello, including "Bad Things" with Machine Gun Kelly–which reached the top 10 on several Billboard charts. "Crying in the Club" was serviced to US contemporary hit radio on May 23, 2017. Composition and release "Crying in the Club" is a mid-tempo pop and dance track, featuring a "subdued" minor-key dance groove. Lyrically, the song contains themes of the healing powers of music and dancing your heartbreak away. The song samples Christina Aguilera's "Genie in a Bottle", written by David Frank, Steve Kipner and Pamela Sheyne. The song was released on May 19, 2017 to digital music stores and streaming services, following her departure from the girl group Fifth Harmony the past year, and her collaboration with Machine Gun Kelly, "Bad Things"–which reached the top 10 on several Billboard charts. "Crying in the Club" will be sent to US contemporary hit radio on May 23, 2017. Cabello performed the song for the first time at the 2017 Billboard Music Awards on May 21. Music video The music video was directed by Emil Nava in Downtown Los Angeles, California, the song's accompanying music video was released on May 19, 2017. The clip opens in black and white with Cabello standing against a brick wall, dancing through the fog and soaking in a tub as she performs the song "I Have Questions", before transitioning into the song itself with the singer getting loose in a crowded club. Reviewing the video for Billboard, Gil Kaufman related the concept to Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde. In Rolling Stone, Ryan Reed opined the video "mirrors the song's emotional journey. It opens with black-and-white shots of the singer crying and reclining in a bathtub before exploding with color in the nightclub." Critical reception In Billboard, Joe Lynch opined the song "demonstrates just enough vocal flair for the former Fifth Harmony star to escape the more generic tropes of top 40," while in Rolling Stone, Ryan Reed noted Cabello "finds emotional redemption" in the song. Editors from Rap-Up wrote "the song blends island flavors with intense pop sounds, making it a dance-ready soundtrack for optimism." Anna Gaca of Spin described the song as a "dancehall-inspired beat that bears a passing resemblance to Sia's 'Cheap Thrills'." Idolator writer Mike Wass called the song a "moody, mid-tempo bop", and opined, "the 20-year-old followed Sia's demo a little too closely. She's almost unrecognizable and that’s worrying for something trying to establish their independence." Live performances Cabello performed the song live for the first time at the 2017 Billboard Music Awards on May 21. The singer started her performance by singing "I Have Questions" before transitioning into "Crying in the Club". Wearing sparkly gold attire, Cabello danced amid male backup dancers and drummers as fires burned behind them. The singer also performed the song on Britain's Got Talent on May 31, at the 2017 iHeartRadio Much Music Video Awards on June 18,15 and on The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon on June 22. Videos Camila Cabello - The Making of "Crying in the Club" I Have Questions Crying in the Club (Live at the 2017 iHeartRadio Much Music Video Aw... Camila Cabello Crying in the Club Live at (Billboard Music Awards 2017) Camila Cabello brings the fire with solo single Crying In The Club Britain’s Got Talent 2017 Camila Cabello Crying in the Club Lyrics Original song= |-| Music video = Gallery Trivia * Sia recorded background vocals for this song as well as co-writing. * Cashmere Cat was one of the producers. Camila was featured on Cashmere's track, "Love Incredible". * This track samples the "(ah, oh, ah, oh, ah)" from Christina Aguilera's song, "Genie in a Bottle". It was also composed by David Frank and Steve Kipner, the people who also composed "Genie in a Bottle". ** This track also has a similar vibe to Sia's Cheap Thrills, given that Sia helped with the track. * Camila debuted the song at the 2017 Billboard Music Awards. * In a interview with Richie Favalaro, Camila said (in spanish) that "Crying In The Club" is "un rolazo" or "una rola" or "un temazo". References Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Released Songs Category:Camila outtakes